


Рождественское желание

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: У Кристофера есть заветное желание для Санты в этом году. Единственная вещь, которую он хочет — это не игрушка. Он хочет, чтобы папа и Бак были вместе.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Рождественское желание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Christmas Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592144) by [diazbuckleysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld). 



Кристофер был очень взволнован перед встречей с Сантой и спросил Эдди, мог бы «его Бак» пойти с ними. Эдди немного опасался спрашивать об этом Бака. В последнее время они были не в лучших отношениях, и, конечно же, он уехал в прошлом году, но тогда все было по-другому. В пятницу после смены Эдди подумал, что сейчас самое подходящее для вопроса время.

— Привет. Эм-м... У тебя есть какие-либо планы на сегодняшний вечер?

— Не-а, собираюсь посмотреть какое-нибудь плохое реалити-шоу. А что? — Бак улыбнулся ему.

— Ну, я везу Криса к Санте, и он хотел бы узнать, сможешь ли ты прийти.

— О, как мой любимый ребенок поживает? Вообще-то, я бы с удовольствием поехал. Если ты не против.

— Нет. Я совсем не против. Крис отлично поживает. Просто скучает по «своему Баку», — Эдди хмыкнул.

— Встретимся там в семь. Напиши мне детали.

— Хорошо. Увидимся.

***

Бак был взволнован тем, что проведет время с своими мальчиками. Он пришел в торговый центр немного раньше и ждал их в очереди. Там Эдди и нашел его, улыбнувшись, когда Крис подбежал, чтобы обнять Бака.

— Ты занял мне место, Бак?

— Конечно, приятель.

— Отлично, не могу дождаться. Ты и папочка можете подождать меня у фонтана, как в прошлый раз.

Крис становился все более независимым и многое хотел делать сам. Эдди и Бак оставили его, чтобы поговорить.

Как только Крис добрался до Санты, стоящий неподалеку эльф помог ему усесться на колени. И еще до того, как Санта усмехнулся и спросил, что же он хочет на Рождество, Крис назвал свой полный адрес.

— Я хочу, чтобы Бак стал моим вторым папой!

— Ох, — проговорил Санта. — Я не уверен, что смогу сделать это. Боюсь, даже Санта не может вмешиваться в дела сердечные. 

Когда Крис, возращаясь, прошел мимо эльфа, тот прошептал:

— Я уверен, Санта сделает все возможное, чтобы твое желание сбылось.

Выйдя от Санты, Крис при виде Эдди и Бака начал плакать. Они бросились к нему, недоумевая, что произошло.

— Что случилось, сынок?

— Санта сказал: возможно, у него не получится исполнить мое желание.

Бак растеряно посмотрел на Эдди. Он ни разу не слышал, чтобы Санта отказывал в исполнении желания или подарке, поэтому решил выяснить, в чем дело.

— Прошу прощения, Санта. Не хотелось беспокоить вас, но, кажется, вы сказал Кристоферу, будто у вас не получится исполнить его желание. Этот ребенок может получить все, что угодно. Так что просто пообещайте, что он получит загаданное, — Бак примирительно улыбнулся.

— Вы его отец?

— Нет, я его... Хм-м, я...

— А-а-а, вы, должно быть, Бак, — улыбнулся Санта.

— К-как вы узнали?

— Желание Криса. Он хочет, чтобы вы стали его папой.

— У него есть отец, — ответил Бак. — Почему он хочет?.. Я не понимаю.

— Он хочет, чтобы вы стали его вторым папой.

— Ох... — выдохнул Бак.

Поездка домой прошла в тишине. Пока Эдди укладывал Криса в кровать, Бак уселся перед телевизором с бутылкой пива. Вернувшись, Эдди сел рядом с ним на диван.

— Расскажешь мне, что он загадал? — спросил он.

— Мы должны поговорить. Возможно, я провожу здесь слишком много времени.

— Что? С чего это вдруг?

— Желание Криса, — начал Бак. — Он хотел, чтобы я... стал его вторым папой.

— Ох... — выдохнул Эдди.

— Прости. Я просто пойду.

— Пойдешь... куда? Бак, стой. Ты — часть этой семьи. Ты же в курсе?

— Да... Я думаю, — печально проговорил Бак.

— Крис любит тебя. Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эдди, приподняв его подбородок.

И поцеловал Бака, зарываясь руками в его волосы. Бак застонал и обхватил Эдди за талию. Они были так поглощены друг другом, что с трудом расслышали хихиканье в коридоре.

— Санта действительно осуществил мое желание, — улыбнулся им Кристофер.

Бак засмеялся и оторвался от Эдди.

— Не совсем, приятель, но дай мне немного времени, — подмигнул Эдди в ответ.

***


End file.
